Sailor Serena, The New Life
by Taka-chan
Summary: It's the SEQUEL to TUXEDO MIRAGE! Alternate Universe: Everyone is reborn, but how can they find each other when no one can remember who really they are? It's a retelling of the Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon R series [with bits of SMS added in]. A mixture o
1. The Awakening of Sailor Serenity, Sailor...

  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*Sailor Serena, The New Life*~  
  
~*Episode One: The Awakening of Sailor Serenity, Sailor Moon Is Born!*~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"I am going to be so late!" Serena Tsukino screamed as she ran down the streets of  
Juuban. She was running to school a few minutes late as usual, when she tripped on  
something lying on the sidewalk.  
  
"Ouch!" Serena lifted up her shoe and to her surprise she had stepped on a black cat!  
"I'm so sorry." Serena apologized as she picked up the cat. The cat had a mysterious  
bandaid on it's forehead. Serena peeled it off to reveal a crescent moon. "Wow..."   
Serena felt that she knew this cat somehow... She shook her head. "No way." Serena  
then put the cat back on the ground. "I better get to class!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
After School...  
  
"Serena, I can't believe you!" Molly Osaka yelled. Molly was Serena's best friend  
since kindergarten. "You made it to class right as the bell rang!"  
  
Serena smiled, "I just had to run really fast." Serena and Molly were walking home  
together as they usually would.  
  
"So," Molly began. "What did you get on the history test? I got an 83%!"  
  
"Er," Serena hesitated. "A... Well... A 37!"  
  
"A 37?!" Molly asked. "You're mom is gonna kill you!"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of..."   
  
"Well, to take your mind off of all of this... Do you want to come with me to visit  
my mother's jewlery store? You know... Osa-P... They're having a sale!"  
  
"I'd love too!" Serena yelled. "But, I told my mom that I'd go right home... Maybe  
I'll catch up with you later..."  
  
"Okay. See you later, Serena!" Molly waved as she turned the corner.  
  
"See you later!" Serena waved. 'I can only hope that mom takes my test score well...'  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"YOU GOT A 37?!" Ikuko Tsukino yelled so loud that the next neighborhood could hear.  
  
"Mother, it's not such a big deal." Serena replied. "I promise I'll do better next  
time. I swear..."  
  
"Don't even think about it! I want you to stay out of this house until you think   
about what you've done!" Ikuko screamed as she pushed Serena out the door.  
  
"Mother!" Serena cried as she banged on the door. "Let me in!"  
  
Ikuko then threw the test paper back at Serena. "You better be home by seven!" With that,   
the door was slammed shut.   
  
Serena grabbed the paper and stomped away. "Fine! I don't need my bed! Or my radio!  
Or my Manga!" Serena smiled when she noticed the Crown Game Center. "I just need to play  
a few games to take my mind off this mess..." Serena reached into her pocket and was shocked  
to find no money... "Why does this always happen to me?!" Serena asked as she sat down   
crying. "I left my money at home!"   
  
Serena looked up to see a new poster. It was of a female warrior. "Wow! She looks so cool!"   
Serena paused to read the sign. "Sailor V... Wow! I wish I was exactly like Sailor V! She  
wouldn't have to worry about grades, mothers, or finding a boyfriend." Serena stopped her  
thoughts as she mentally continued to read, 'Join her as uses her Sailor V kick to keep  
the peace in England.'  
  
"So, she's from England? Great!" Serena smiled as an idea came to mind, "Sailor V Kick!"  
  
Serena screamed when she noticed that her kick had failed. She had landed on the floor  
with a scratch on her knee. "OUCH! WAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Meanwhile, the same black cat from earlier was seen watching from a corner.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Jedite, I'm guessing that you know what you're purpose is..."   
  
Jedite nodded, "Queen Beryl, I will get you the energy needed for Metallia to   
awaken."  
  
Queen Beryl smiled wickedly, "You better not fail me..."  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Serena continued to stomp up and down the streets as she held onto the test paper.   
"WHY AM I STILL HOLDING ONTO IT?!" Serena screamed as she crumpled it up and  
threw it into the air.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Serena turned as she spotted an older guy behind her. She had hit him in the head  
with her test paper!   
  
Serena apologized, "I'm sorry... I should have been more careful."  
  
"It's okay, there's no damage." The guy opened up the test paper. "You got a 37 on  
your history test? Now that's an ouch."  
  
"Don't be mean!"  
  
"It says here that this paper belongs to Serena Tsukino... So I'm guessing that's you're name?"  
  
Serena nodded, "Now give it back... Uh... Hey! What is your name?"  
  
"Darien Chiba."  
  
"Well, give it back, Darien!"  
  
Darien tossed back the paper with a laugh. "You're hair... It sure is... interesting."  
  
"Hey!" Serena yelled. Serena's hair was up in two bun-pigtails... She always put her  
hair up like that and never got any negative comments. "You're rude!"  
  
"I'm not saying that it's bad-looking or anything like that... They look like a pair of  
meatballs!"  
  
"You're not funny..."  
  
"Well, I better be going. I'll see you around, Meatball Head!" Darien turned the corner  
and continued to walk.   
  
"What a rude guy! He was only a little good-looking!" Serena frowned as her stomache began   
to rumble... "I've got to get some food!" Serena began to head home... Her mother had to  
let her back in...  
  
A black cat seemed to be following Serena home...  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Mom! Please open up!" Serena knocked.  
  
"Serena, you're home early." Ikuko answered. "Did you think about your score?"  
  
Serena handed over the test paper. "Tons. In fact, I'm gonna go study now!" Serena ran into   
the house and grabbed some snacks before running upstairs to her room.  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
"I'm so glad I'm home!" Serena yelled in delight as she wolfed down her snacks until the   
last crumb was gone. "THAT was good!" The wind began to blow quite hard and Serena was about  
to shut the window when that black cat jumped in.  
  
Serena screamed, "It's you again! Why are you following me?!"  
  
Serena knew that her question was stupid... Cats can't talk... So when she got an answer,  
it made her very confused.   
  
"I'm Luna." The cat spoke. "I have come to find you because peace has been disrupted."  
  
"And why do you need me?" Serena asked.  
  
"Because you are Sailor Moon, protector of Princess Serenity! Our mission is to find Princess  
Serenity and stop the Dark Kingdom." Luna explained.   
  
"No way," Serena paused. "First a talking cat is following me, then I find out I'm like  
Sailor V?" Serena laughed, "What a strange dream!"  
  
"You're not dreaming!" Luna yelled. "I'll prove it." Luna did a turn in the air and   
a brooch appeared. "It's for you."  
  
"Wow!" Serena yelled as she put it on the bow of her school uniform. "Thank you!"  
  
"That's not all! Yell Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!" Suddenly, Serena was wearing an entirely different outfit.  
"No way, I've BECOME Sailor V!" Sailor Moon began to cry, "I can't do this!"  
  
"Serena, be quiet!" Luna scolded. "A message is coming through!"  
  
"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked as her pigtails began to glow... A voice seemed to come from the  
light.   
  
"I NEED HELP!"  
  
"That's Molly's voice!" Sailor Moon screamed. "She's in danger!"  
  
"That's right!" Luna responded. "We better go help her!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Moon was shocked at the sight before her... A monster was choking Molly's mother  
by the neck and Molly was already tied to the wall!  
  
"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"Why? Who's asking me too?" The monster asked. "I'm a Youma Monster of Queen Beryl and I  
don't take orders unless they are from her or her generals!"  
  
"I'm... Uh... I'm Sere... No, that's not right..." Sailor Moon hesitated.  
  
"You're Sailor Moon!" Luna interupted. "We've got to work on your memory..."  
  
"Agent of love and justice! I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier, Sailor Moon! In the  
name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
Molly turned her head in a perplexed fashion, "Sailor Moon?"  
  
"I command you shoppers to attack!" The monster yelled.   
  
The shoppers at the store procceded to attack Sailor Moon.  
  
"What's wrong with them?!" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"They're under a spell!" Luna yelled. "Use your tiara!"  
  
"I can't!" Sailor Moon screamed as she was pushed against the wall. "I don't want to do this  
anymore!" She cried. "I'm getting hurt!"  
  
Suddenly, a red rose fell to the ground. Sailor Moon looked up to see a man in a tuxedo and  
mask.   
  
His voice was more powerful than anything she had ever heard. "Sailor Moon, please don't give  
up. You can win! Just trust in yourself!"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded as she got up. "I'll do it for you!" Sailor Moon jumped up and down as  
she removed her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
Soon the monster was nothing but dust. The customers fainted and soon returned to normal.  
  
"Yay!" Sailor Moon yelled. "I beat that monster for you-" Sailor Moon stopped when   
she noticed that the man was gone.  
  
"Good job, Sailor Moon!" Luna congradulated. "I knew you could do it!"  
  
"Thanks, Luna. I just hope he saw it."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter was a little boring, I know. Anyway, things won't pick up until AFTER   
Sailor Mars is found. So, things won't pick up for another two chapters... -_-; Anyway, I wrote   
this fic along time ago when I was still very much a dubbie... But, as the chapters progress you   
will see more stuff relating to the original.  
  
Also if you haven't read my other stories, here is a guide:  
  
------------------=Scene Change  
  
' '=Thinking  
  
" "-Talking  
  
Also since this story is already written, [i'm just fixing things here and there] you  
have next chapter previews!   
  
If you didn't read Tuxedo Mirage, you should because it'll explain some things!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, and I never will...  
  
Also, I'm starting my fic from the BEGGINING of the series, and it's MY universe... So  
I mix up some names, facts, etc. The names factor is explained in Tuxedo Mirage.  
  
Please be kind and review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Next Episode: Story of The Bookworm Ami Mizuno, Dark Kingdom Spy?!  
  
A mysterious new girl shows up at school... but why does Luna think something is different  
about her?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	2. Story of the bookworm Ami Mizuno, Dark K...

  
  
~*Sailor Serena, The New Life*~  
  
~*Episode Two: Story of the bookworm Ami Mizuno, Dark Kingdom Spy?!*~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We have a new student," Ms. Haruna announced in front of the class. "This is Ami Mizuno,  
she has just transferred her from a very good school. She deserves your respect. Please   
help Ami feel welcomed." Ms. Haruna paused as she searched the room for an empty seat.   
"You may take the seat next to Serena. Serena is the blonde girl with the long pigtails."  
  
Ami nodded as she took her seat.  
  
"Hi." Serena whispered. "I'm Serena. It's nice to meet you, Ami."  
  
"Hello." Ami responded as she burried her head in a book. 'I knew it, they hate me here! I don't belong here at all!'  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
After school...  
  
"Ami!" Serena yelled. "Are you walking home alone?"  
  
Ami nodded, "I don't know anyone yet."   
  
"Don't be silly," Serena laughed. "You know me."  
  
"Oh yes. That was a silly thing to say." Ami blushed.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Serena smiled. "Which way do you walk?"  
  
Ami pointed, "That way..."  
  
"Me too!" Serena yelled. "I'll walk home with you. My best friend, Molly, usually walks   
with me, but she's at home. She's sick with the flu."  
  
"That's horrible," Ami added. "I hope she gets better."  
  
"Thanks." Serena smiled. "So, how was your first day at Juuban Junior High?"  
  
"Awful! I got teased so much!"  
  
"Just ignore it. Those people are stupid. I'm sure you're a nice person."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So, what do you do in your free time?"  
  
"I usually find a book to read at the library or something."  
  
"Library?" Serena shook her head. "I mean everyone has their own interests. I like   
going to the Crown Game Center. Actually, I might be going today... Would you like to   
come?"  
  
"Sounds fun." Ami smiled. 'Maybe I have finally found a friend.'  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Serena spotted Luna walking by. "Wait a minute," Serena   
paused. "I think that's my cat!" Serena yelled as she pointed Luna out. "Luna, come   
here. I thought I told you to stay at the house!" Serena laughed. "Pets can be so silly.   
Anyway, Luna this is Ami and Ami this is Luna." Serena smiled as she put Luna on her   
shoulder.  
  
'What is this feeling?' Luna pondered. 'Could Ami be... from the Dark Kingdom?!'  
  
"What a cute cat!" Ami exclaimed. "I wonder what animals would say if they could talk!"  
  
Serena laughed, "Probably crazy things... Something like 'I wanna play that Sailor V   
game too!'"  
  
Ami's face suddenly had a confused look, "Sailor V?"  
  
Serena bent down to let Luna off her shoulder, "Wait outside."  
  
"I'll explain about Sailor V when we get in." Serena smiled as she stepped into Crown.   
"The arcade worker here is so cute! His name is Andrew, but don't tell him I said   
anything."  
  
"Hey, Serena!" Andrew waved. Andrew was tall with short blonde hair.  
  
"Hi, Andrew." Serena blushed. "My new friend Ami wants to play the Sailor V game!"   
Serena pointed to the Sailor V poster. "See Ami, that's Sailor V! She's my idol!"  
  
Ami smiled as she sat down, "Wait... Serena, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I've got   
computer class!" Ami yelled as she seemed to drop something. Unfortunately, Ami was too   
occupied to notice. Ami started to run and was soon out of sight.  
  
"She dropped something." Serena paused to pick it up. It was a computer disk. "It looks   
important. Well, the best thing to do is to follow her!"   
  
---------------------------------  
  
"So your taking that disk back to her?" Luna asked.  
  
Serena nodded, "I'm a great friend!"  
  
"Serena, don't you sense something... werid about her?"  
  
"Nope, why?"  
  
"She might be from the Dark Kingdom."  
  
"No way! Ami is as harmless as a fly."  
  
"Just to be safe, let's stop at that computer store and check it out."  
  
"It'll only prove Ami's innocense." Serena sighed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena pushed in the disk as Luna took control of the mouse.   
  
When the disk loaded the screen turned blue and words began to scroll down the screen.   
The computer kept repeating, "You will surrender your energy to the great Queen Metallia.  
You will surrender your energy to the great..."  
  
"Serena! Cover your eyes!" Luna yelled.  
  
Serena did what she was told, "Ami IS an agent for the Dark Kingdom!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami took a deep breath as she sat in desk. 'I made it.'   
  
Ami reached into her bag to find that she had left her disk behind. "I must have left  
my disk at the arcade! Maybe I dropped it or something... But, I always have my homework!  
What am I going to do?"  
  
Ami began to panick as her teacher approached. Her computer teacher was a tall   
middle-aged lady with brown hair tied up in the back. She wore glasses and looked   
intellegent enough...  
  
"Ami," The teacher began. "I have to run a quick errand. Would you please do me a favor   
and watch the class?"  
  
Ami nodded, "I'll be glad to."  
  
"Thanks, it'll only take a few minutes." The teacher seemed to smile as she walked away.   
  
Ami sighed, 'I guess I'll just have to ask someone about the homework.' Ami turned to   
look at the student beside her. "Excuse me..."  
  
The boy sitting next to her had a dazed expression on his face.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Ami asked.  
  
The boy brought his hand up as if to slap Ami! Naturally, Ami ran towards the door.   
However, there was a problem. Standing in the doorway, was her computer teacher!  
  
"Not so fast!" The teacher warned. "You didn't have your disk!" The teacher let out an   
evil laugh as she transformed into a red monster.  
  
"HELP!" Ami screamed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena turned... "I wonder where Ami's class is..."  
  
"There it is!" Luna exclaimed. "Juuban Computer Cources!"  
  
"I'm checking it out!" Serena yelled as she got into running position.  
  
"Serena!" Luna scolded. "You can't go in like that!" Luna did a somersault in the air.   
A pink jeweled pen soon appeared. "It's the disguise pen. It can disguise you into   
anything you want. Just say, Disguise power, turn me into... whatever you want."  
  
"Cool!" Serena smiled as she grabbed the pen. "Disguise power,  turn me into a school   
super intendant!" Serena was soon in a white shirt and skirt suit with her hair cut   
short.   
  
"That worked out pretty well..." Luna commented. "Now, we better hurry!"  
  
"Right!" Serena agreed as she ran into the building.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Stop right there!" Serena yelled as the she entered the room.  
  
"Help!" Ami screamed as the youma pushed her face towards the computer screen. The   
brainwashing program was on, Ami was in trouble!  
  
"Ami?" Serena asked. "Your not part of the Dark Kingdom?"  
  
"No! I don't even know what that is!" Ami screamed as she tried to tried to keep the   
monster back. "Help!" A blue symbol soon appeared on Ami's forehead.  
  
"No way!" Luna yelled. "Ami's a Sailor soldier!"  
  
"There's someone else like me?" Serena asked. "Cool!"  
  
"Ami is Sailor Mercury!" Luna exclaimed. "Anyway, you better transform!"  
  
"Right!" Serena signaled. "Moon Prisim Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Agent of love and justice," Sailor Moon began. "Pretty soldier Sailor Moon! I in the   
name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"  
  
Sailor Moon took position behind the monster as she gave it a kick. "Sailor Moon Kick!"   
The monster fell as Ami ran to the corner of the room.  
  
"Ami!" Luna yelled as she did a blackflip in the air. A blue pen was created. "Catch   
this!" Luna picked up the pen [with her mouth] and tossed it to Ami.  
  
"What's this?" Ami asked.  
  
"Your a Sailor Soldier, Sailor Mercury! Just call, Mercury Power, Make-up!" Luna   
instructed. "  
  
Ami nodded, "This is a bit strange and all, but... Mercury Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Wow," Sailor Mercury paused. "This has a been a strange day!"  
  
"Ami!" Sailor Moon yelled. "I'm in trouble!" A group of dazed students and the youma   
had surrounded her in a corner.  
  
"I still don't know how you know my name..." Mercury drifted off.  
  
Sailor Moon screamed, "It's me, Serena!"  
  
"Serena?!" Mercury asked. "Wow."  
  
"Use your Shabon Spray!" Luna instructed.  
  
"Shabon Spray!" Mercury called. Soon a deep fog had covered the room. The students had   
fainted because of the fumes. However, the youma was still left standing.  
  
"I can't see!" The youma yelled.   
  
"Ouch!" Moon yelled as she jumped across the room. She didn't want to accidently step   
on a fainted student or two.  
  
Suddenly, a red rose fell from the sky and a caped man with a mask was standing there.  
  
"Your back again!" Sailor Moon smiled. "I'm so happy!"  
  
"Who are you?" Mercury asked.  
  
"I'm Tuxedo Mask. I'm a friend." Tuxedo Mask explained. "Mercury, you must use your   
brains for this matter."  
  
"He's right!" Mercury yelled. "The students are down, but they're not quite healed!"  
  
"We've got to hurry before the youma regains it's sight!" Moon rushed.  
  
Luna did another blackflip, but this time a blue mini-computer appeared. "Mercury!"   
Luna yelled. "This mini-computer will also provide you with a vr visor. Maybe it'll   
help!"  
  
"Thanks!" Mercury yelled as she picked it up. Mercury gently touched her left ear as   
the vr visors appeared. Mercury started to quickly type some information up. "The only   
way to heal them is the destory the monster!"  
  
"Got it!" Moon yelled. "Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
"I think it worked!" Mercury smiled.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, did you see that?" Moon turned in dissapointment. "He left again."  
  
"I was beginning to wonder where he went too..." Mercury added.  
  
"Mercury!" Moon scolded. "He's mine!"  
  
Mercury let out a slight blush... "I just wanted to thank him."  
  
Moon laughed. "Sure..."  
  
"I'm serious!" Mercury retorted.  
  
"Well," Moon added as she changed the subject. "I'm glad I'm not the only Sailor   
Soldier out there! I was starting to get lonley!"  
  
"I'm glad that I have someone else too." Mercury smiled.  
  
"From now on, we're a team!" Moon laughed.  
  
Mercury repeated, "We're a team!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Jedite, this is your second failure." Queen Beryl scolded.  
  
"My queen, I'm sorry." Jedite responded.  
  
"You know that I don't tolerate failure!"   
  
"I am already ahead of you... I have a plan ready at this moment."  
  
"It better work."  
  
Jedite smiled, "Don't worry. I'll get the energy for Queen Metallia and then some."  
  
To be continued...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: One person reviewed! -_-; Well, thank you ~*~Dreamer~*~! I REALLY appricate it!   
^.^  
  
The story should pick up in two-three chapters! Just stick w/ me and you won't be   
dissapointed, I promise!  
  
Also, I know the characters aren't as mature as they were in the last story, but that  
is because they have been reborn and the story has just started.  
  
...I'm trying my best to get a chapter of this story out every week... But I'm not  
promising anything... I have a ton of projects due... -____-;  
  
Next episode preview:  
  
~*The inspiring girl at the temple, Sailor Mars is born!*~  
Life just keeps gettting werider and werider. Buying good luck charms seems to be the   
biggest trend and Serena's not missing getting a precious charm! [It just may help her   
out w/ Tuxedo after all!] Meanwhile, local buses keep dissapearing... Can the Sailor   
Soldiers solve this problem?  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Inspiring Girl at the Temple, Sailor...

~*Sailor Serena, The New Life*~  
~*Episode Three: The Inspiring Girl at the Temple, Sailor Mars is Found!*~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a nice Monday afternoon at the Hikawa Shrine... However, the work was busy.  
A group a young girls seem to be running towards the temple. Inside that group, were Serena,   
Molly, and Ami.  
  
"I can't wait for the goodluck charm to help me in love!" Serena yelled as she followed the   
group.  
  
"Same here!" Molly smiled. "Hey, Ami... What are you gonna do with your charm?"  
  
Ami blushed, "Help me with my school work, I suppose..."  
  
"Sure..." Serena teased. "You suppose..."  
  
"What a rush!" The temple girl yelled from the counter. She had long red hair and Serena could   
sense something... familar... from her. "I want you all to get in a single file line! There's   
enough for all of you, just calm down!"  
  
Chad, another worker at the temple, tripped as he handed the girl the box. "Rei, we're going to   
make so much cash!"  
  
Rei nodded as she accepted the box. "Now hurry up and get behind your counter!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour later...  
  
"We're out!" Rei screamed as she pulled down the blinds. "Come back tomorrow!"  
  
Moans were heard... And only eleven girls were left in the crowd!  
  
"Aww," Serena sniffed. "I wanted my charm!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"My plan is moving smoothly." Jedite smiled as he bowed before Queen Beryl.  
  
"It better!" Queen Beryl scolded. "You know that there are others waiting to fullfill your   
spot."  
  
Jedite nodded, "Unfortunately, I know of this. I will not fail."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The following day...  
  
Serena sang as she walked home, "I'm gonna get my charm today, I'm gonna get my charm today! I'm  
gonna get my charm today..."  
  
Molly smiled, "I really hope that they have enough for us today."  
  
"I've got computer class..." Ami frowned. "Could you buy me one, Serena?" Ami asked as she   
pulled out her money.  
  
Serena nodded, "I'd be glad too!"  
  
"Thanks!" Ami smiled as she turned the corner.  
  
"Listen Molly, if it's not too much trouble... Could you please wait for me? I got to check in   
at my house before I go anywhere today."   
  
Molly nodded, "Sure."  
  
"Thanks." Serena smiled as she walked inside her house. "It'll only take a minute."  
Serena sighed as she threw her backpack down. "I'm going to the temple!"  
  
"Okay!" Her mother called from the kitchen. "Be back before dark!"  
  
"Yes." Serena nodded as Luna ran down the stairs. "Hello, Luna."  
  
"Serena, this morning on the news... There was a segment on the Hikawa Shrine."  
  
"No way!" Serena replied. "That's where I'm going."  
  
"They were talking about how the shrine's buses keep mysteriously disapearing." Luna  
replied.  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"We're going to check it out!"  
  
Serena began to cry, "I wanted to have some fun today!"  
  
"Can Ami join us?"  
  
Serena shook her head, "She's got a computer class."  
  
"This is a job for the Sailor Soldiers, we've got to find her before she   
gets there."  
  
Serena nodded as she ran out the door.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ami was just about to walk into the building when she heard Serena call her.   
Ami turned, "Serena, what is it? I thought you were going to buy charms with  
Molly?"  
  
Serena shook her head, "Not anymore."  
  
"The buses from the Hikawa Shrine are dissapearing, WITH the girls going  
home STILL inside!" Luna replied.  
  
Ami nodded, "Let's go." The two began to run towards the temple.  
  
"What about Molly?" Serena asked.  
  
"That's right." Ami stopped. "Oh well, call her later and explain that you  
were busy." Ami began to run again.  
  
Serena nodded as she continued to run.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Once they arrived at the Shrine, Serena did a facefault.  
  
"NOW what's wrong?" Luna asked.  
  
"They're out of charms..." Serena sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, the Shrine's priestess-in-training was having her own problems.  
  
"Jed," Rei began. "I know that your new and all, but how could you GIVE all  
the charms away?"  
  
'She's so beautiful... I feel as if I know her.' Jed smiled while he was lost in thought.   
  
"Jed are you listening?!" Rei yelled. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'll  
be GLAD when Chad gets back from his vacation. He's clumsy, not a ditz."  
  
"Rei did you ever think that your beauty that makes him or me act like that?" Jed  
asked.  
  
"Huh?" Rei asked in confusion.  
  
"I don't know why.. But I think I... I... I..." Jed stuttered.  
  
Beryl was contacting Jed through his head, "Listen now. Stop fooling around with this  
girl and get to work!"  
  
Jed smiled as he pulled Rei into the black hole with him.  
  
"Jed!" Rei yelled. "What on Earth are you doing?" That's when she took a look around.  
"All the missing buses are here..."  
  
Jed grined as he turned back into Jedite.   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Serena shivered as she entered the bus. "It's creepy in here."  
  
"I know." Ami replied. "The girls with charms," Ami observed. "Are all in some  
kind of trance!"  
  
It was true, they looked like zombies and were all zoned out.  
  
"Driver," Serena began as she tapped her on the shoulder. "Your passengers are..."  
  
"Yes?" The driver asked as it turned around.  
  
"AHHH!" Serena screamed. "It's a Youma!"  
  
"Girls, Transform!" Luna yelled.  
  
"Moon Prisim Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Mercury Power, Make-up!"  
  
The bus stopped with a bang.  
  
"...Where are we?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
Mercury took out her mini-computer and her goggles appeared as she scanned the area,  
"We're in some sort of black hole!"  
  
"What's going on?" Jedite asked.   
  
"I'll tell you what!" Sailor Moon began. "I don't know who you are, but I'm  
Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury!" Mercury announced.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Sailor Mercury! I am... I am... Sailor Mars!" Rei yelled. "I remember the   
past..." The sign of Mars appeared on Rei's forehead.  
  
"You remembered on your own?" Luna asked.  
  
Rei nodded as a transformation pen appeared in her hands. "Mars Power, Make-up!"  
"The Sailor Soldier in high heals, I am Sailor Mars!"  
  
"The temple girl..." Sailor Moon began.  
  
"...Is Sailor Mars?" Mercury finished.  
  
"I've got a score to settle." She turned towards Jedite. "How dare you give my shrine a bad  
reputation?! Fire Soul!"  
  
Jedite was quick and disspeared before the fire hit him.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon yelled as she tried to attack the monster.  
  
"Princess Rei, I can't believe you remembered on your own." Luna smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked. "PRINCESS?"  
  
"Ami's one too." Luna nodded. "Your all the princesses of your own respective planets."  
  
"So I'M the princess of the MOON, that we're SUPPOSED to be LOOKING for?" Moon asked.  
  
"Your the only none princess. Princess Serenity was your best childhood friend. She choose  
you to protect her."  
  
"Darn. Just my luck." Sailor Moon sighed.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars yelled as she hit the monster dead on.  
  
Luna did a flip in the air as a want appeared, "This is the Moon Stick. You can use  
it to heal or destroy monsters."  
  
Moon nodded as she accepted it. "Moon Crescent Blast!"  
  
"How are we gonna get out of this mess?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
Tuxedo Mask then arrived as he began to drive all the buses out. He was driving one himself  
when he said, "Want a ride?"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded happily, "Anyday!"  
  
When Tuxedo Mask finally reached their stop, all three Sailors got off.  
  
Mars was staring at him for awhile.  
  
"What is it with you?" Sailor Moon asked. "He's mine!"  
  
"I just wanted to get a look at who saved us. Don't be so moody!" Mars yelled.  
  
"I am NOT moody!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"Here we go again..." Luna sighed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, that chapter sucks. I'm sooo happy because I've got the boring ones  
dealt with and everything should pick up next chapter! ^_^ Please review!  
  
  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
~*Goodbye My Love, The End of Jedite!*~  
  
Jedite's defeat and Rei learns about her past with Jedite. 


	4. Goodbye My Love, The End Of Jedite!

  
~*Sailor Serena, The New Life*~  
  
~*Episode Four: Goodbye My Love, The End of Jedite!*~  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei is happily working at the Hikawa Shrine.   
  
"Hmm..." Rei said to herself. "Jed never did come in today. I feel something awfully familar   
from him, another question for Luna. Something tells me that she hasn't recovered all of her   
memories yet, either." Rei sighed. "So, he is Jedite, he won't come to work   
because he's really working for the Dark Kingdom... Just great... But I can still wish..."  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning outside. Rei went back inside the Shrine. "Grandfather,   
I'm going to my friend's house, I'll be back later."  
  
"But, what about-" Her father began. It was too late Rei had already ran outside. "The charm   
sales..." Her grandfather slowly finshed. "What am I going to do with her."  
  
Rei knocked on Serena's door. 'I hope this is the place.'  
  
"Hello." Ikuko Tsukino greeted as she opened the door.   
  
"I'm Serena's friend, Rei Hino." Rei smiled as she stepped  
  
"Serena!" Ikuko yelled. "You have a visitor."  
  
Rei sat on the couch.   
  
"I'm cooking lunch, Serena should be here any second now." Ikuko smiled as she walked away.  
  
Serena was bouncing up and down the stairs with her usual energy. ^_^  
  
"Serena could we go into your room? I really need to speak to Luna." Rei asked immediately.  
  
"You could have said 'hi' first." Serena pouted.  
  
"Serena," Rei said. "I'm not in the mood for this."  
  
"All right." Serena nodded as she lead Rei to her room.  
  
Luna was laying on Serena's bed and was surprised to see Rei enter. "Rei? What brings you here?"  
  
Serena sat on the bed, pulled out one of her Sailor V comics and said, "I won't bother you two."  
  
"Is that a promise?" Rei asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Nyah." Serena replied as she began to read.  
  
"Getting to the point..." Rei began. "Luna, can I ask you about some things?"  
  
"Ask away." Luna replied.  
  
"Who exactly was Jedite in the past. My memories are a bit foggy. I haven't recovered them all." Rei paused. "Somehow, I have   
the feeling that yours haven't either..."  
  
Luna paused, "Some of my memories have been washed away. Jedite and Princess Rei (you) were   
deeply in love. Your romance was strong, but not as much as the one between the Moon   
Princess and the Earth Prince. Partly because you didn't know each other for too long.   
Only days after you met were you seperated, Queen Beryl had branwashed him into becoming part   
of the Dark Kingdom. You two were forced to battle each other during the final battle... You   
didn't have the heart to hurt him, so... He finished you off..." Luna finished as her eyes   
filled with tears. "That final battle... So many of you died for nothing."  
  
Rei sat there shocked for a second before repling. "That's right. I went to vist Earth, then I   
met him. He was a general and protector of Earth and it's Prince. I remember that last walk.   
Serena was never in any of this, or was she? No that was Serenity. They could be twins." Rei   
laughed.  
  
"They were both so similar." Luna laughed as she remembered the times on the Moon.  
  
"Now Jedite, how will I ever get you back..." Rei said to herself. She turned to Luna, "Is   
there a way?"  
  
"I think we should call Ami over." Luna ordered. "Serena call Ami and tell her to come over."  
  
"Right away!" Serena saluted as she dropped her comics and picked up the phone.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minutes later...  
  
"Hello everyone." Ami waved as she entered the room.  
  
"All right!" Rei yelled. "With your help, Ami, we'll find a way to get Jedite back to me!"  
  
"I am upset over the whole thing." Serena pouted. "You throw guys around so easily."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow, "How is that?"  
  
"I donno, that guy that works with you at the temple... With the long hair... Oh, I forget his name." Serena   
sighed. "Anyway, I think he likes you."  
  
"Chad?!" Rei laughed. "Don't bring him into this! How could I love a clutz like that?"  
  
"Anything is possible when you set your mind to it." Serena snickered.  
  
"Shut up!" Rei yelled as she threw a pillow at Serena, knocking her off the bed.  
  
"So..." Ami began. "Rei, do you still need help with Jedite?"  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"Perfect." Ami smiled as she pointed out the blinds. "Because there he is outside."  
  
"There's a youma with him!" Serena yelled.   
  
"Transform!" Luna commanded.   
  
"Moon Prisim Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"Mercury Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"Mars Power, Make-Up!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Agent of love and justice, pretty sailor soldier,   
Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
"With Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"And Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Ha, you pesky Sailor Soldiers again?" Jedite smiled. "This youma here was once a young girl."  
  
The three soldiers were aghast.  
  
"There's no way you can defeat her without killing her. All her energy was sucked dry and then   
she turned into nothing more than a youma." Jedite laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Moon smiled as she pulled out the Moon Stick. "I've got my own tricks   
up my sleves."  
  
"Sure..." Jedite laughed as he began to walk away.  
  
"Jedite!" Mars called after him. "Wait!"  
  
"What is it?" Jedite asked. "You don't feel like fighting today?" Jedite sighed. "Well, since   
your beautiful..." He turned to the monster and pointed to Mars. "Touch her and I'll kill you   
myself."  
  
The monster nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks, Mars." Moon said sarcasticly.  
  
'He does care for me... I have to stop him.' Mars thought to herself.  
  
"Jedite!" She called out. "It's not that."  
  
"What do you want?" Asked Jedite impatiently. "Remember we're enimies. I don't want to hear   
about what happened on the Moon Kingdom. It's over Mars got that?"  
  
"What?!" Mars asked with fire in her eyes. "You remembered, but you don't feel the same? That   
can't be true! You just did that for me!"  
  
"I had strange feelings from you when we first met. Rei, I'd recognize you anywhere." He said   
regrettably.   
  
Mars felt her eyes water. "But, if you feel then same... then why?"  
  
"Beryl doesn't want me to get involved with you. If you don't let me go on my way, I will have   
to destroy you." Jedite replied coldly.   
  
"But you don't want to do it, do you?" Mars asked. "If you don't that's all that matters.   
  
"I will do anything to help Queen Metallia rise!" Jedite yelled at her. "Don't question my   
decision!"  
  
Mars looked at him angerly. "Your not the caring Jedite I knew on the Moon. I will do ANYTHING I  
can to make you remember. Jedite, I challenge you to a battle!"  
  
~*Look at me,   
You may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Everyday, it's as if I play a part  
now I see If I wear a mask I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart*~  
  
"You sure?" Asked Jedite. "There's no turning back."  
  
"No turning back!" Yelled Mars confirming it.  
  
"Mars, what are you doing?!" Yelled Moon taking as she break. "I thought you cared deeply for   
him!"  
  
"This isn't the Jedite I love." Mars replied. "He's been replaced by a monster!"  
  
Sailor Moon scratched her head. "I can't believe she's doing this, Ami! I mean, it's only her   
true love.  
  
"People give up what they love for a peaceful life." Mercury sighed before returning to the   
Monster. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon yelled as the girl turned back to normal. "She's safe   
now."  
  
~*Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside*~  
  
Sailor Mars was very confused. 'Why in the world am I doing this?' She thought. 'I'm so stupid!  
I can't do this to Jedite, to him.. Still, I have a feeling that we are doing is right."  
  
"Fire Soul!" Fire shot from Mars' fingertips, but somehow, Jedite somehow dodged it. Mars just   
stood there in astonishment.  
  
~*I am now in a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am*~  
  
Mars thought for a long time after she ducked at the reflected attack. 'Why can't we just be who   
we are. I'm always different, sometimes rude, sometimes stuck up and bossy, but when It counts,   
I'm kind and caring.'   
  
"All right Jedite you asked for it! We don't belong together anymore! You're gonna get it!" Mars   
yelled.  
  
Jedite yawned. "Empty threats."  
  
Now she was mad.  
  
~*Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Must I pretend that I'm  
someone else for all time*~  
  
"Burning Mandala!" Mars yelled in anger as she hit Jedite directly.  
  
~*There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
the reasons why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide*~  
  
Sailor Mars felt a power surge go through her. Fire surrounded her as she called out, "Mars   
Firelance!" Strings of fire surrounded Jedite as he turned into a stone.   
  
Sailor Mars walked over and picked up the stone and held it in her hands. Tears were streaming   
down her cheeks... 'I actually did it.'  
  
~*I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside  
When Will my reflection show  
Who I am inside*~  
  
"You sure that was the right thing Rei?" Sailor Moon asked with concern.  
  
"It's for the best, I suppose." Mars sighed. "Besides, I still have Chad, right?"  
  
"So you admit it, you like him!" Moon argued.  
  
"No I never said that!" Mars yelled back.  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
Mercury covered her ears. "Stop fighting!"  
  
Things were back to normal... for now.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Thanks Dreamer, your the only one keeping me going. No one else wants to review. ;_;  
Also, I promise you there IS a plot, I think I'm almost to it. Trust me, there is TONS  
of plot twists, etc. later on.   
  
I really need a boost right now so is ANYONE ELSE is reading it would be nice to hear something   
from you. Please?  
  
Yes, the Sailor Soldiers can do any of their attacks in my story... Even the ones from   
SuperS+ [with the exception of Serena] it's my universe. Also, "Mars Firelance" is one  
that I made up. It's a new power that takes up plenty of energy, you'll see how important  
it is later. ^_~  
  
I used the song from Mulan, ~*Reflection*~ and it's sung by Christina Aguilera and no,  
I don't own it.  
  
Next chapter: [doing it in the form of a next episode preview. ^_^]  
  
~*Episode Five: Rumors Spead About the New Girl, Sailor Jupiter is Recovered!*~  
  
Serena: Well, there's a new girl at Juuban Junior High. According to Melivin, she's mean,   
tough, and got kicked out of her last school for fighting. But, she wants to be friends with me!  
She seems nice, and Luna even thinks that she could be a Sailor Soldier. With a new enemy around,  
we could use all the help we can get! ~*In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!*~ 


End file.
